Those Who Do Not Remember the Past
by classicmovielover
Summary: Another post-GWTW story. Has been edited some. Was orginally called "Those Who Cannot Remember the Past", I believe. Review, but no flames please! NOTE: Consider this complete. Sorry to disappoint everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Those Who Do Not Remember the Past are Condemned to Repeat It

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to GWTW, but I DO own the plot! Whoop-de-doo. This is more based on the book than the movie. This is my first fanfiction, so cut me some slack!

Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler was alone. Rhett was gone, her Bonnie was gone, and Melanie Wilkes was gone. She shook her head in mild amusement at her plight. How fitting that just as she realized that she loved Rhett, he had had enough. She could still hear his words: "My dear, I don't give a damn." As for Melly, she never was as kind to her as she should have been. Her two children Wade Hampton Hamilton and Ella Lorena Kennedy were also in the intimidating dreary Peachtree mansion that Rhett had built for her. They were rather afraid of her since she usually just ignored them, but since Rhett had left, she made a point of getting to know them better. Since Ella was just six, she was much more forgiving than Wade, who was rather wary at the change in his mother. But soon even he was ready to forgive her as well. Mammy was also with her, but she was rapidly aging, which Scarlett found rather depressing.

She could still remember Tara from before the war, but since she hated to look back, she tried not to think about it. After all, it was because of looking back that she had gotten upset, and Ashley had given her a friendly hug. Then, of course, India and Archie had come in on it, misinterpreted it as an illicit affair, and spread those awful rumors, which was why Rhett had taken her against her will that night. Although in the end she had enjoyed it, he was gone the next day, and so was Bonnie. After 3 months, they came back and she was pregnant. She lost the baby due to her pride, and anger at Rhett's caustic words.

Presently, Wade and Ella came downstairs, and she said to them, "Wade and Ella, how would you like to redecorate this awful house? Don't you think it's too dark?"

They both nodded and she said, "Well after Aunt Melly's funeral why don't we go to Tara? I think it would be nice to get out of Atlanta; and I do miss Tara."

They nodded again, and she got ready for the funeral. The weather was awful; it was pouring. Scarlett knew that Melly would have been unhappy at the weather because she was finally united with her God. The ceremony was upsetting, but the preacher didn't really know Melly like Scarlett did.

Afterwards, she went to visit Bonnie's grave, and spoke to her daughter. "Bonnie, darling, Momma misses you so much. You mind your Aunt Melly; she loves you so much." Once home, she started preparing for Tara.

However, her trip to Tara was not to be when she got a telegram that afternoon. To her astonishment, it was from Rhett of all people, and it said, "Scarlett, I know I said we were through, but my mother is very ill, and she requested that you come and see her before she passes away. Also, I could really use the company; I am quite fond of my mother. All my best, Rhett." Scarlett gazed at the telegram, shocked. Rhett was asking her to visit him? Who would have thought? But she knew he was fond of his mother, and she knew she also was fond of Mrs. Butler.

She went to Wade and Ella, and remarked, "Ella and Wade, Mother is sorry for the abrupt change of plans, but we have to go to Charleston. Your grandmother is very ill."

They looked at her in shock, and Wade snapped, "Mother, why should you go to Uncle Rhett? He just left you for no reason! I think he's very inconsiderate!"

Scarlett gazed at her son in shock, and replied, "Yes Wade, you're right, but he is very close to his mother, so we have to go. I had no idea you resented him so much!"

He nodded, and replied, "Yes, Mother, I do. You have been so upset since he left." So they all got their stuff together, and Scarlett started to prepare for the trip by checking on her mills before she left.

A/N: So, what do you all think? This is different, right? Please review, and I will update as soon as I can! I am sorry this is a short chapter; I hate them as much as you do!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the characters, just the plot. Woo hoo. I made a mistake in Chapter One, because I had Scarlett ask her kids if they wanted to redecorate the Peachtree mansion, and then suggest that they go to Tara, thereby making her request seem irrelevant. Scarlett will probably return to Atlanta, and THEN do the redecorating. Sorry about that.

After Scarlett was done checking on her mills, she next went to visit Ashley and Beau in order to keep her promise to Melly. Although she had not really shown her love for Melly while she was alive, Scarlett intended to make up for it by keeping her word while Melly was gone. Scarlett took Wade and Ella in her carriage with her to Aunt Pitty's house, since Pitty enjoyed seeing Wade. Once Scarlett arrived, she went up to the door and rang the bell. (A/N: Doorbells were invented in 1831, I checked online.) The door opened, and India scowled at her.

With fake cheerfulness, Scarlett said, "Why hello India! How are you doing? You look quite well!" India did not say anything, but everyone else seemed pleased to see her there, especially Beau. After they had visited for a while, then Scarlet and her children bid them all farewell, and returned to the carriage. They went back to the dark mansion, and Scarlett made sure she had gotten everything together.

But then fate had another surprise for her. When she went to look for Mammy, she found her on her bed, and seemingly unconscious.

On closer inspection, Scarlett was dismayed to see that she was dead, and started sobbing. "Oh Mammy, Mammy! I never even was able to say goodbye to you! Oh what shall I do without you, and how shall I manage? I can't begin to consider it! And how am I supposed to go to Rhett's mother when Mammy is dead? I was never that close with Miss Eleanor; she just helped to comfort me after Bonnie's death when Rhett was staying away from me! I must stay here! " Dully, she went down to the kitchen, and informed Prissy and the other servants about the sad news.

She went to Wade and Ella, and said, "Wade, Ella our plans have changed because Mammy is dead. So I guess we will have to stay here for a while. Perhaps we can do some of that redecorating after all." Both of them seemed very upset by this sudden turn of events, but agreed to go along with whatever their mother wanted since they knew she had been very close to Mammy.

Scarlett thought to herself, "Rhett is going to be so mad at me for backing out like this! But I have to stay here; Mammy was always there for me when I needed her! Oh dear, I have to write Suellen and Will about this, as well as Careen. But they were all so close to her, though not as close as I was to her." She went to her office, and wrote to them about the sudden death of Mammy. She also asked them to come to Atlanta to say goodbye to her. She went to send the telegrams to them, knowing it would be faster than sending the letter by mail.

A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter. Again, my apologies about the length of this. It's a lot harder to write a long chapter than I thought it would be! Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing, except for the plot. Woo hoo. Get ready for a BIG twist!

Scarlett awoke with a start, gasping for breath. (A/N: Ha! Bet you didn't see THAT one coming! Hehe!) She sat up in her bed, and attempted to figure out where she was. It definitely wasn't Tara; it was much too flashy. So it had to be the Peachtree house. The bed seemed to be empty, so it was definitely post-Bonnie. But other than that, she really could not figure out for the life of her what day it was. As if to confuse her further, she saw that there was, in fact, someone in the bed, but the person was very small.

"Hi, Mommy! Bonnie is so glad to be spending the night with her mother!" Scarlett was dumbfounded at this. How could Bonnie be beside her in her bed? Bonnie was dead!

Scarlett took a moment to calm herself, and replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, Bonnie baby. But I thought you were afraid of the dark, darling!"

She nodded, and sniffed, "Well Daddy isn't home, and I was so lonely in that big room all by myself. So I came to join you, and perhaps I can stop being afraid! It seems to be working quite well; I slept so well!"

Scarlett smiled at her youngest daughter, and thought to herself, "Rhett isn't home? I wonder where he is? He's probably with that awful Belle Watling! Oh, that man is such a cad; he prefers a whore like her than his own wife!"

She then spoke to Bonnie, "Bonnie, is it still night, or is it morning yet? I can't tell with these thick curtains."

Bonnie replied, "I don't know, Mommy. I think it's still night." Scarlett got out of bed, and went to look outside. Sure enough, it was still nighttime. She returned to her bed, and sat beside Bonnie again. Soon, they both fell into a deep sleep. In the morning, Scarlett awoke to see Bonnie gone, and figured last night had all been a dream. She sighed, and went downstairs for her breakfast. To her delight, Bonnie was indeed there, along with Mammy, and her other two children, of course. She kissed them all good morning, and they seemed taken aback at this unusual display of affection from their mother.

Scarlett hurried to Mammy, threw her arms around her, and sobbed, "Oh Mammy, Mammy. I had a horrible dream that you had died, and I never even said goodbye to you. I love you Mammy!"

Mammy smiled, and replied, "Mizz Scarlett, ah know ya love me, mah lamb. Yo' don't need to tell ol' Mammy something she already knows." Scarlett smiled at this; of course Mammy knew it! She had always been so wise. Scarlett gasped as she realized that if Bonnie was alive, then so was Melly! Oh, she had to see Melanie, and tell her that she loved her! Scarlett ate her breakfast, and one of the servants helped her to get dressed.

She went to the nursery, and announced, "Bonnie, Wade, and Ella we are all going to visit Aunt Melly today. Would you all like that?" They nodded eagerly, and Scarlett couldn't help but smile at this. They all went to the carriage, and once they were there, Scarlett spotted Melly.

She ran to Melanie, and exclaimed, "Melly, I'm so glad to see you! I had an awful dream about you last night, and I just wanted to tell you that I love you like a sister!" Melly's kind face lit up, and she took Scarlett's hand in her own.

She replied, "Oh Scarlett, darling, you didn't have to tell me that! I already knew you did. If it weren't for you, Beau and I wouldn't be here. You're so strong, Scarlett. I wish I could be strong like you are. Oh where's Captain Butler, Scarlett?"

Scarlett shrugged, and responded, "I don't know, Melly. I'm sure he'll come back; he can't stay away from his precious Bonnie. Not that I don't love her, Melly, I do! But he is always spoiling her, and I get so worried that one day she won't listen to him, and there will be a tragic accident because of it! She's so stubborn, Melly. Just like Pa was. Bonnie and Pa are so similar like that. I wish Pa could meet Bonnie, he would adore her!"

Melanie patted Scarlett's back comfortingly, and said, "If you're worried about it, then why don't you speak to him about it? I'm sure he would listen, he loves you so much!"

Scarlett exclaimed, "Rhett loves me? Are you sure, Melly?" She nodded, and responded, "Yes, I am Scarlett. He may deny it, but he loves you so much. Oh, dear, I didn't invite you inside! How rude of me!"

Scarlett replied, "It's not rude at all, Melly. Of course I will come in; I am so fond of Beau and Ashley too, but only as a friend!"

They walked inside, and Melly exclaimed, "Of course you are, darling! I already knew it. I refuse to believe those horrible rumors India and Archie spread after that Mill incident." Scarlett's heart sank. So the party had passed, and Rhett had taken her against her will, but she ended up loving it. Was she pregnant with the baby she miscarried? And if she was, then why was Bonnie here? Rhett had taken Bonnie to London with him! But if she had miscarried, then why wasn't Rhett with her, and why wasn't she ill in her bed?

She asked Melly, "Melly, did I lose my baby on the stairs? I can't remember at all!"

Melly put her arm around her sister-in-law, and said, "Yes, you did, Scarlett, darling. I was so sorry to hear about that. I am so glad you got well again!"

Scarlett replied, "Yes Melly, me too." She visited with them for a while, and then went to gather her children to return to that dreary house of hers.

(A/N: Well, I'm going to stop here. Hope you enjoyed this! It was much longer. Yay. I hope you enjoyed the plot twist! Please review! Thanks!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own CRAP! (Except the plot, whoop-de-do.) Damn, I wish I did! I was rereading my story, as well as the other stories, and I had the inspiration to write another chapter.

After Scarlett and her children arrived back home, they all got out and went inside to have lunch.

While they were eating, she asked her children, "Bonnie, Wade and Ella, how would you all like to help me redecorate the house?"

All of them nodded eagerly, and asked, "Oh Mother, really?"

Scarlett grinned, and exclaimed, "Of course, darlings! You can repaint your rooms in any color you like, and you could all have your own room! Would you all like that?"

They smiled widely, and Bonnie piped up, "Can I have my own room too, Mommy?"

Scarlett smiled fondly at her youngest daughter, and replied, "Of course you can, Bonnie, darling. You're a big girl now. But I don't think you should ride Mr. Butler so much anymore."

Bonnie asked, "But why, Mommy?"

Wade immediately chimed in, "Well Grandpa Gerald died while jumping a fence on his horse, didn't he, Mother?" Scarlett nodded; impressed that Wade could still remember that event.

Bonnie's eyes widened in fear, and she sniffed, "I didn't know Grandpa Gerald died on a horse! Why didn't anyone ever tell me?"

Ella shrugged, and said, "Well, it never really came up until now."

Bonnie whined, "Mommy, I'm scared! Can you come ride with me while I'm on Mr. Butler, please?"

Scarlett replied, "Finish your lunch, and then we'll see, okay darling?"

Bonnie nodded, and they all finished their lunch. Afterwards, Scarlett decided to take Bonnie up on her request, and changed into one of her dark green riding habits which matched her eyes quite well. She went to find her youngest and most beloved daughter, who got very excited to see her Mother dressed in her riding habit.

She exclaimed, "Oh Mommy, are you going riding with me?"

Scarlett smiled, and nodded, amused at Bonnie's enthusiasm, so like her own at the same age. After Scarlett had helped Bonnie get dressed, they went to the stables, and got their respective mounts ready, though Scarlett had to help Bonnie of course. Mother and daughter had a wonderful time riding, and they felt closer to each other when it was over. When they finished, and put their mounts back, Scarlett went upstairs with Bonnie to help her change, and then she changed, too.

What an afternoon she had had! She went on a wonderful ride with her youngest and favorite child, was able to see her dear friend Melly again and bonded with Wade and Ella, as well. Not only that, but they were going to all redecorate her too dark and dreary mansion, and make it warm and inviting. And Wade and Ella really seemed to warm up to her quite easily, despite her past behavior. She was glad that they were so forgiving, and appreciated it, as well. And Wade had told Bonnie about Pa! She was so grateful to him for that; now Bonnie didn't seem to want to ride much anymore. How he still remembered she had no idea, but she was thankful nonetheless.

(A/N: All right, I'm stopping here! Don't expect any more chapters unless I get inspired. Sorry. Please review! Sorry this is such a short chapter. Who knew writing long chapters was so difficult?)


End file.
